


Demon Bunny meets GlowFire

by Doctor13



Category: Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 07:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor13/pseuds/Doctor13
Summary: Crossover fic between Becky Lynch and Naomi and Allie and Rosemary





	Demon Bunny meets GlowFire

Rosemary sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed, watching her girlfriend, Allie get dressed, today was the day of Beyonce’s concert, she didn’t wanna be surrounded by mortals listening to their music but she knew it would make Allie happy and deep down, that’s all she ever wanted.

They both got dressed and arrived at the venue which was just starting to get packed so Allie decided to get some snacks and drinks and they made their way to their seats. However when they got there, they were surprised to see, Becky Lynch and Naomi from the WWEverse. Quickly realising that Becky and Naomi shouldn’t be in their verse, Rosemary questioned Becky and Naomi on how they are in their verse, “Mortals, you shouldn’t here, may I ask how did you get here?” Rosemary asked. “Oh don’t worry, a friend of mine, Asuka, gave us these tickets and this device for us to jump into another verse just for tonight for our anniversary” Naomi replied, giving Becky a kiss. “Oh that’s wonderful, happy anniversary, how many years have you been together for?” Allie cheerfully questioned. “We’ve been together for 2 years” Becky responded, happily, holding onto Naomi’s hand. “Oh wow, so happy for you both, me and my Demon have been together for almost 2 years too.” Allie replied, excitedly, turning around to give her Demon a kiss.

The show was about to start so both couples decided to go to their seats, Beyonce began the show with Run With World, Becky and Naomi danced while Rosemary reluctantly sang along with Allie. The show ended with Drunk In Love where Becky and Naomi made out and Rosemary held her bunny’s waist from behind and swayed from side to side, Allie telling her Demon that she loved her.

Once the show ended, Allie and Rosemary decided to invite Becky and Naomi out to dinner at the local Chinese restaurant across the road, Becky and Naomi agreed. Once there, Allie ordered the veggie chow mein, Rosemary brought the vegetable fried rice, Becky ordered the Sweet-and-sour tofu with rice while Naomi brought the Sweet and Sour Pork with rice. Both couples sat down in the restaurant to eat and started speaking about how they both met, “I always liked Becky but didn’t think she felt the same way about me until she walked me to my hotel room and told me how she felt about me, ever since then we’ve been inseparable” Naomi spoke about how her and Becky got together with such love and passion in her eyes. “That’s so beautiful, I fell in love with my Demon when she stood up to Sienna and Laurel Van Ness who was beating me up, she came out to save me and has been there for me whenever I get into trouble” Allie also speaking with so much love and passion in her eyes, “Well Bunny, you’ve been there for me too and taught me so much about the mortal world” Rosemary replied, never knowing that she could feel this mortal love until Allie came into her life.

Both couples ate their meals and spoke about all the things they have been up to in their verses. Becky spoke about regaining the Smackdown Women’s Championship while Allie spoke about going to the Undead Realm to bring back her girlfriend. They spoke until the owner of the restaurant came up to them to tell them the restaurant was closing.

Rosemary and Allie helped make sure that Becky and Naomi got back to verse safely, both couples agreeing to see each other again.


End file.
